Midnight
by AvengingMax
Summary: when 13 year old casey aka Midnight runs away from her gang coz she feels unwanted she runs into the lyoko gang... UxOC R
1. the gang

You may think hanging out with five boys is a problem, you're sadly mistaken. My name's Casey Lynn Samuels. But my friends call me Midnight. That's my gang name, yes I'm in a gang we're call the freedom fighters. I have long blonde hair that ends under my knees and piercing blue eyes. I'm thirteen years old. Oh you probably want to know about my friends. I'll start with the youngest and work my way up.

First there's Pyro, he's the youngest at ten years old. He's real name is Isaac. He has short blonde hair and black eyes. We call him Pyro because he's always playing with a lighter when he's scared or nervous. He entered to gang because his father tried to kill him. He entered shortly after I did. Some of us get freaked out by the lighter.

Then there's Flake, he's thirteen too. He's real name's Jacob. I don't know why we call him Flake probably because he has bad dandruff. He has jet black hair with white spots all over and electric blue eyes. He was in the gang before me. He was abused by his stepdad so he ran away. He's like a brother to me.

And let's not forget about Cell, he's the third oldest at fourteen. He's real name is Josh. We call him Cell because out of all of us he's been in jail the most. He has blonde hair and Alice blue eyes. He was the third to enter the gang. He ran away because he's dad killed his mother and sister and tried to kill him.

We're almost done now there's Numb, he's fifteen. He's real name is Jared. We call him Numb because his left arm is paralyzed. He has red hair and green eyes. His family died in a fire which caused his arm to be numb, like his name.

Then finally there's AC he's the leader. We call him AC his name is Adam Caleb. He's the oldest at sixteen. He likes to crack his knuckles before he lectures us. He has black hair and black eyes.

Your probably wondering why I'm in a gang. I entered about three years ago when I was ten. They found me sleeping in an alley. They don't know much about my past all they know is that I was abandoned when I was five. AC actually pitied me, that was until I got mad at Cell and beat him up because he called me stupid. Cell's now terrified of me and AC doesn't pity me anymore. I'm usually the one who gets the money for the gang by singing. Even through AC doesn't pity me and Cell is scared of me they still look out for me. So let's start the story now.

Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Pyro shaking me and saying 'wake up' over and over again. They others were standing around me with worried looks on their faces. AC wasn't there though. My head hurt. I tried to replay the day's events in my head but I couldn't remember anything that happened. I tried to get up but collapsed back on the ground. Pyro punched me in the arm.

"Ow Pyro, I'm up!" I said holding onto my arm. Flake helped me get up. My arm hurt so much. I heard clicking. I glanced over at Pyro and saw him playing with his lighter. He flipped it open and shut over and over again. I knew something bad was going to happen.


	2. kadic

Flake helped me hobble over to AC. He looked done at me and he looked pissed. He silent cracked his fingers before letting them fall to his side. I winced ready for him to start lecturing me.

"How could you do that Midnight?!" he asked me. "Do you know how worried we were? This is way I don't like you getting into street fights. You always get hurt."

"Is that what happened? Shoot I can't remember nothing." I asked pulling away from Flake. I stumbled a little making everyone tense up. I waved my hand signaling that I was okay. Pyro walked over to me and placed his hand on my leg.

"Casey Lynn Samuels!" I cringed as AC used my real name. "I don't want you getting into anymore street fights, all you have to do is go to Central Park, sing, and get us money!" he let out a groan of frustration and kicked the wall. I just looked at the ground and limped back to my room.

That night I heard Numb and AC talking in the other room.

"It's not her fault AC," That was Numb. "It just happened; you know she can't back down from a fight."

"I know," AC said solemnly. "It's just some times she gets me worried and mad, sometimes I wish I never met her." I gasped and pulled away from the wall. I got up and walked over to the paper and pencils. I wrote a quick note and grabbed my backpack. I opened and shut the door quietly. I then walked into the unknown world of New York City at night.

**-AC's p.o.v.-**

I'd just finished talking to Numb about today's events.

"I'm going to go check on her." Numb said getting up. As he walked his arm lied limp to his side. I closed my eyes and lied down a minute later Numb came running back. "She's gone." He said. I eyes snapped open.

"What?" he handed me a note and I read it.

_Dear AC, Numb, Cell, Flake, and Pyro,_

_Now you don't have to worry about me fucking up anymore, no one in the world will ever have to see me fuck up. See ya in heaven._

_Love, _

_Casey 'Midnight' Samuels_

I reread the note over and over again. I dropped it and it floated to the floor.

"Wake everyone up, we have to find her." Numb nodded and ran off. I sat on my bed and cradled my head in my hands. I could hear Numb running through the house yelling 'Wake up, Midnight's gone.' Over and over again. Soon everyone was in the living room. "Okay everyone thanks to Numb you all know that Midnight's missing." I was pacing up and down with my hands behind my back like I was in the military. "And we have to find her."

"Can't it wait till morning?" Pyro asked silently flipping his lighter open and shut.

"NO!" I yelled making him cringe. "Sorry, it's just I have a feeling that she's going to try and kill herself." They all gasped. I nodded, "So we have to find her." I handed them each a flashlight. "Scatter out, go to every alley, park and pier you can think of. Numb, you go with Cell, Flake you go with Pyro. I'll go by myself." They nodded. "Now go!" we ran out the front door.

**-Midnight's p.o.v.-**

I ran to the upper-class side of the city, maybe I could find a nice place to rob. I went past a school and stopped to look at it.

"Kadic academy." I mumbled to myself reading the plaque. (A/n: I know Kadic's not in New York City but hell it's my story.) I shrugged. "Nice place to sleep." I threw my backpack over the gate and started climbing it. I noticed a room's was still on. I cocked my brow and ran towards the dorm. I scaled the side of the building. I couldn't believe it I can't climb nothing. Eventually I got to the roof. I took my backpack off and opened it up. I looked for my fake credit card I used to pick locks. I found it and put my backpack on again and jumped off the roof. I landed with a thud. "Ow," I said rubbing my head. I ran to the back of the school. I found a door not leading to a closet and started picking at it. After a minute of sliding the card in and out the door popped open. "Yes!" I stepped inside shut the door and locking it quietly behind me. I took in my surroundings. I took off down the hall looking for a place to sleep. I found a door where I could hear voices inside. I took the card out of my pocket and started picking the lock. Soon the voices stopped. I finished quickly and kicked the door open. Standing there were two boys one dressed in green and the other in purple ready to fight. "Can you do me a favor?" I asked them.

"What's that?" the purple boy asked looking me up and down.

"Okay two things one, stop staring at me! Two, I need you to hide Me." they stared at me. "What did I say?" I was clearly annoyed.

"Can't you hide in your room?" the other boy asked. I shook my head and groaned.

"Great I'm sounding like AC," I mumbled to myself and rolled my eyes. they dropped their stances and stared at me. "Please." I pleaded. They stepped aside and ushered me in.

"Okay first things first, who are you? Why are you here? And who's AC?" The green boy asked.

"My name's Casey Samuels but call me Midnight, I ran away from my friends and this looked like a good place to sleep, and AC's one of friends. Now who are you?"

"I'm Odd Della Robbia and this is my friend Ulrich Stern." The purple boy said. "What're your friends' names?"

"Well there's Cell, he's scared of me. Flake, he has bad dandruff, Numb, his left arm is paralyzed, Pyro, he likes to play with his lighter. Then finally there's AC, he's the leader. I sat down on the ground and emptied my backpack. I had a tee-shirt, a cell phone, a fake credit card, a watch, a fake gun, a pair of jeans, a box of matches, a picture of me and my friends, twenty bucks, and my Ipod. They eyed the gun. I rolled my eyes. "It's a fake gun; beside if it was real it's not loaded." I looked at the picture of my friends; I could fell tears gathering in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away. I saw a couple of lights flash from outside and someone call my name.

"MIDNIGHT! MIDNIGHT WHERE ARE YOU?" I looked outside to see Pyro and Flake. Pyro was crying and Flake was hugging him. I watched them guilt washing over me. I lifted my hand and touched the necklace AC gave me when I entered the gang. It was a Blackstone wrapped in gold wire hanging from a black rope. We each had a Blackstone the boys usually had key chains. I stuffed everything in my backpack except my cell phone which started ringing. I sighed when I saw the number. I shoved it in my bag and threw the bag across the room.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Odd asked me. I lied down on the floor and closed my eyes.

"Nope." I said smirking. "It's Cell he's the only other one of us who has a cell phone."

"Is that why you call him Cell?" Ulrich asked.

"Nope, we call him Cell because out of all of us combined he's been in jail the most. I've personally only been in jail once maybe twice."

"Why?" Odd asked i could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"I stole from a candy store. No biggy I was starving." I opened my left eye. "Now shut up so I can sleep." They shrugged and climbed into their beds.

The next morning I was woken up by someone nudging me in my arm.

"Hey, Midnight wake up," they said. I realized it was Ulrich. "We gotta go to breakfast and you're starting school today." My eyes shot open. I looked at him trying to find a lie.

"You crazy, I don't know nothing, I can barely read." I told him. He offered me his hand and I took it he pulled me up and on my feet. I quickly opened my backpack and looked at my cell phone I had twenty seven missed calls all from Cell. I took out the clothes and shooed Ulrich out. I quickly got dressed and I met him outside. We walked to the lunch room in silence. Then someone's voice ripped through the silence.

"Oh Ulrich dear." We turned and saw a girl with black hair and a yellow headband. "Hello Ulrich dear, who's you're friend?" I stared at her in confusion.

"Go away Sissi." He said dully. He took my hand and started walking away. I looked back out of the corner of my eye. She was pouting and glaring at me, I shrugged and kept walking. After a few minutes a realized we were still holding hands.

"Uh, Ulrich can I have my hand back?" I asked him. He looked at me then our hands and quickly pulled away.

"Sorry." He said rubbing the back of his neck. I shrugged; I felt my face get really hot. I woke up with a headache and now it was getting worse. I held my head in my hands, and fainted.


	3. lyoko

**A/n: I'm going to make it that Casey hasn't met the others yet and she didn't faint as she doesn't go to the school yet, she hides out in Ulrich and Odd's room. **

**-AC's p.o.v.-**

It's been a week and we still can't find Midnight, I was getting worried. Pyro wouldn't stop playing with his lighter which resulted in me yelling at me and him crying. Cell kept trying to call Midnight's cell phone.

"No luck, she just lets it ring and go into voice mail, once it didn't even ring it just went straight to voice mail." He kept telling me. "I'll mask the number." He walked off dialing the number. I was getting frustrated with this. I heard Cell whistle and motion for me to come over.

"What?" I mouthed to him. We put the phone between our ears. On the third ring someone answered.

"What do you want from me?" they asked I realized it was Midnight. "All I want is to be left alone, and get on with my life." I could hear her voice beginning to crack.

"Put it on speaker." I mouthed to him.

"Well?" she asked. When everyone heard her they came over.

"Midnight, we miss you and we want you to come back," Flake said

"Well I don't want to come back!" She hung up after that.

**-Midnight's p.o.v.-**

Ulrich was taking me to meet his friends, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie. I couldn't meet Odd cause I already knew him, I mean we share a room.

"I bet your really going to like them, Yumi's Japanese and she gets mad when you call her Chinese. So watch that. Aelita has pink hair and she loves pink. Jeremie we call him Einstein, cause he's so smart." I nodded at everything he said, I was listening but then again I wasn't. "Hey Midnight you listening?" I snapped my neck towards him.

"Yeah, Japanese not Chinese, Loves pink, Einstein really smart." I said playing with my necklace. He looked at me funny.

"Are you okay?" he asked stopping. I stopped too but kept looking at the ground and playing with my necklace.

"Yeah, I just had a dream last night, it was weird, I was in a forest and fighting this dude with black hair black eyes and he tried to kill me." I let my hand fall to my side looking up. "And you were there." I looked at him waiting for him to respond, I could just feel the tension between us. I sighed and continued walking. When we walked into the lunch room Ulrich guided me over to some kids sitting with Odd.

"Hey guys, this is Casey, she's my uh cousin." Ulrich said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Call me Midnight." I said smiling.

"This is Aelita," he pointed to a girl wearing nothing but pink, I felt my finger twitch a little, "Yumi," she was obviously Japanese, "And Jeremie." Jeremie was furiously typing away at his laptop. I walked over and sat down next him.

"What're you doing?" I asked him. He glanced over to me and went back to typing.

"I'm trying to crack the code on the digital diary's main frame, but each time I get close another wall comes up." I looked at the screen and took the computer from him. "Hey!" I started opening and closing things and typing in passwords, I handed it back to him.

"Done." I said leaning back in the chair and putting my feet on the table. "How long have you been working on that anyway?"

"About a week." He said shyly. I chuckled.

"It usually takes me about five minutes, and that's the longest. The shortest was probably fifteen seconds." I shrugged. "No biggy."

"Can you crack some more things?"

"Sure it's my job anyway." I took the computer and repeated the process. In five minutes I was done. "Can I surf the net on this thing?" he nodded I opened the internet and went to my favorite site. "This thing is hilarious."

"What's it called?" Aelita asked me.

"Potter puppet pals dot com." I told her. I quickly typed in the address and a really weird site came up. "Typo," I typed it in again watching the address. "There we are." Till first period we watched funny videos of puppets. After that I headed back to Ulrich's room and listened to music.

About eight hours later Ulrich and Odd walked in, talking about something I wasn't sure. My ipod died an hour ago and they thought I was listening to music cause I still had the buds in my ears.

"Hey Midnight," Ulrich said nudging me with his foot. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"What?" I asked clearly annoyed.

"Me and Odd have to go somewhere, we'll be back in about an hour." I quickly got up.

"I'm coming with you." I said getting up.

"No your not you're staying right here." I glared at him.

"I'm coming weather you like it or not." I said determined. "I'm not going to take no as an answer." They glanced at each other, Ulrich sighed.

"Fine, but first can you keep a secret?" I nodded. "Okay follow us." Odd pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey Jeremie, We're bringing Midnight. Okay see you there." He hung up and we went out the door.

"So where're we going?" I asked once we were outside, soon we met up with Yumi and Aelita. "MoshiMoshi." I said to Yumi, she bowed to me and I bowed back.

"Let's go Jeremie's waiting at the factory." Aelita said. We nodded and ran to a sewer. Ulrich pulled the cover off and climbed in. "Come on." I was the last person to go done. I didn't use the ladder it was more fun to just jump down but unfortunately I landed on my ass. Ulrich laughed and I softly bopped him on the head.

"So where to now?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. They took off on skateboards, which resulted in me running to keep up. We climbed another and ran into a building with jumped done to an elevator and boarded it. I gave up asking what was going on. Soon we met up with Jeremie.

"What took you so long?" he asked us.

"We had a little situation," Odd said pointing his thumb at me.

"Put that thumb done before I break it." I threatened him. He quickly let it drop to his side. "So now what's going on?" I was getting annoyed with no one answering me.

"If you really want to know then fellow us." Yumi said. They boarded the elevator again.

"Great more following." I mumbled to myself. I got on the elevator again. We went done a level and standing in front of us were scanners. "Let me guess you go into one of the scanners they virtualize your atoms and send you into a virtual world."

"Pretty much." Odd said.

"Awesome," I looked around. "So I can go?"

"Yup." Yumi said smiling and stepping into a scanner.

"Ladies first." Odd and Ulrich said at the same time. I rolled my eyes and stepped into a scanner. Everything started whirling and I blinding light came on I snapped my eyes shut. Soon I felt myself falling. I got up and evaluated my surroundings. Then something caught my eye. I looked at myself and realized I was dressed as a gypsy. The top was red with small polka dots it was cut off right under my breasts showing my stomach. The skirt was black with a red polka dot lining at the bottom. And then there was a sliver shingle sash going around my waist.

"Hey," Yumi said from behind making me jump. "Nice outfit." I smiled and waited of Odd and Ulrich.


	4. caught

I looked around we were in some place like a North or South Pole. Only it wasn't cold.

"Uh, guys where are we?" I asked looking at them.

"We're in Lyoko, in the ice sector." Ulrich told me. "Nice outfit." I frowned. "Follow us. Jeremie can we have our vehicles?"

"Sure, they'll be here in a minute." A couple of seconds later a one wheeled motorcycle came up in front of Ulrich, a wheel less scooter came up in front of Yumi and Aelita. And a surfboard came in front of Odd. They all jumped on them.

"Come on Midnight." Ulrich said patting the place behind him. I quickly jumped on. We took off down an ice path.

"So explain this to me, all I got is that we're in a virtual world called lyoko, and we have to do something." I held onto him tightly. "SO what do we have to do?"

"We have to deactivate a tower, but there should be monsters guarding the tower, you need to hit the thing on them that looks like an eye, what's your weapon?"

"Pttf, I don't know! I just got here." I said rolling my eyes.

"Uh, Midnight look in your sash." Jeremie said. I felt around under the sash and pulled out some mini crystal balls. "Monsters dead ahead. Midnight through the crystal balls." I shrugged and threw them at the monsters. The second they hit the monsters they exploded.

"Dat's tight." I said to myself. I jumped off the bike and ran towards the monsters. I threw more bombs at them. They shot lasers at me I quickly dodged them.

"Wow, Midnight, your pretty good for a rookie." Odd said, I smirked. Something caught my eye.

"Hey who's that?" I asked pointing to him.

"Oh no it's William. Midnight throw some bombs at him." Jeremie told me.

"Gladly." I said smirking, I ran off towards him and threw some bombs at him. He hit them with his sword but they still exploded. "Yes." I did a back flip away to assess the situation. Soon William emerged from the clouds of dust. "Impossible." I mumbled to no one in particular. I threw more at him. Suddenly a regular sized crystal ball fell out of my sash.

"Midnight, don't throw that, just hold it up." Jeremie said.

"Nokay." I said shrugging. I held the orb high above my head. I closed my eyes, the ball created force fields around me and my friends. "Oh yeah!" after five minutes the shields wore away. I saw Ulrich get devirtualize. I pulled out more mini bombs. I jumped up and twirled around releasing the bombs as I spun. I destroyed most of the monsters, I saw Aelita enter the tower. "What now?" I asked.

"Midnight, look out behind you!" Jeremie warned. I spun around to come face to face with William. He grabbed my throat and threw me. He swung his sword at me devirtualizing me. When the scanner opened I fell out just to be caught by Ulrich. I felt like I was going vomit.

"Can we do that again?" I asked weakly. The others laughed. Aelita emerged from her scanner smiling.

That night Odd, Ulrich and I were talking in 'our' room.

"I can't believe you took on William and barely got a scratch on you." Odd said. I smiled.

"Yeah well-" I was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Hide." Ulrich whispered to me. I ran to my usual hiding spot between the cabinet and the desk in the corner of room. I was hidden from view.

"Della Robbia, Stern, lights off!" a menacing voice said.

"Sorry Jim, we're going to bed now." Ulrich said. I could hear my heart beat in my ears. I desperately tried to control my breathing. I hugged my knees closer together. I started sweating. About a minute later the door slammed shut. "Okay Midnight it's okay, you can come out now." I sighed in relief and they helped me out of the spot. I stumbled and fell on Ulrich pushing him down. Then the door swung open.

"Ah ha I knew there was another person in here." I looked up to see a mid aged overweight man dressed in a red zip up sweatshirt , and had a band aid on his cheek. "Now go to your room young lady!"

"Okay." I said shrugging and sat down leaning against the cabinet.

"I said go to your room!" I sighed deeply.

"I'm in my room! Ya idiot!"

"That's it you three follow me." Odd and Ulrich frowned at me as we exited the room. I guessed he was taking us to the principal's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." a voice said on the other side. Jim opened the door.

"Mr. Delmas we have a stowaway." He said, I groaned. I felt tears building up behind my eyes. I stared at the ground and clenched my fists. I let the tears fall freely down my face. I never cry much only when I have to. I felt a hand touch my back. Looking up Ulrich pulled me into a hug.

"I don't wanna go back to the streets." I whispered in his ear. He hugged me tighter. My eyes widened as I got an idea. I pulled away to look at him. "I got an idea."

"What?" both of them asked at the same time.

"What if I enroll at the school?" I looked at them as they thought it over. Odd shrugged.

"I think that a pretty good idea." He said making me smile.

"Mr. Stern, Mr. Della Robbia, and," Mr. Delmas started to say.

"Ms. Samuels." I told him.

"Ms. Samuels please come in." I sighed heavily and walked into the room. I felt crapped and kinda nervous. "Now tell me Ms. Samuels, why are you here."

"Okay well, it's kinda a long story." I said, he nodded telling to continue. "It all started a week ago, I heard my friends AC and Numb talking and AC said he wished he never met me. So I ran away. I was walking by this place and I thought it was a nice place to sleep. So I jumped the gate and picked a couple of locks and ended up in their dorm." I gestured to Odd and Ulrich. "I've been hiding in their room for about a week, I've been walking freely around campus a lot you just haven't noticed."

"Is this true Mr. Stern?" the principal asked Ulrich.

"Yes Mr. Delmas. We let her stay because we thought she'd be there for just a day." Ulrich was looking at the ground in shame. I started to nervously play with my necklace. "But we were wondering if she could enroll here at the school." Mr. Delmas looked me up and down.

"I don't see why not," my eyes and mouth widened in joy, "But I need you parents approval." The happy feeling went away. I shrink into the chair.

"I don't know where my parents are." I mumbled looking at my feet. "But what about a legal guardian?" my head shot up "But I'm going to be calling them." He nodded and handed me his phone. I quickly dialed the number and waited.

Cell: hello?

Me: Cell it's Midnight.

Cell: Midnight! I thought you never wanted to speak to us again.  
Me: desperate times call for desperate measures. Put AC on.

AC: Midnight?

Me: yeah I hate to say it but I need your help.

AC: what?

Me: I need you to come to Kadic boarding academy and give me permission to go to the school. Hello?

AC: why should I?

Me: cause you said you wish you never met me and by me going to this you'll never see me again and I'll get an education.

AC: you heard that!?

Me: just get up here, I'll be waiting at the gate with my friends, you can bring the others if you want.

AC: bye

Me: bye. I hung up after that.

"They'll be here in about ten minutes." I told them. "I told them I'd wait at the gate and Odd and Ulrich would be there to back up my story. So we'll be right back." We walked out the door.

"Jim, go with them." Mr. Delmas said. I heard Jim close the door behind us.

"So how long is this going to take?" Jim asked. I stopped and slowly turned to him.

"As long as it takes." I said annoyed. "Trust me I'm going to be a handful." We soon got to the gate and I leaned against the pillar. The gate was wide open as we waited for the others.

"Midnight!" I looked up to see Pyro a second before he tackled me to the ground. "Midnight! We found you!" for a ten year old this kid had a lot of energy. I hugged him. I looked at AC and slowly got up. I glared at him.

"Midnight, I'm sorry I said that, it's just I worry about you, you're like my little sister, she always worried me and I don't want to lose someone else." AC said. My glare slowly turned into a smile.

"I forgive you, but I still want to go to this school. I like it here."

"Wait what?" Odd said.

"Oh yeah Odd Ulrich this is Flake, AC, Cell, Numb, and Pyro." I said pointing to each of them.

"Where I heard that name before? Odd? Odd?" AC mumbled to himself. "What's your last name?"

"Della Robbia." Odd said obviously confused. AC snapped his fingers.

"Odd Della Robbia, my cousin!"

"WHAT!?" we all said at the same time.

"Yeah I met you when I was five you were too young to remember anything." AC said happily and triumphantly.

"Wow." I said "Small world. Hmm." I quickly looked at AC. "So are you gonna sign it or not?"

"Well since you really want to go here and I am your legal guardian."

"Well," Cell started.

"Shut it, Smith." I said calling him by his last name. He took a step back. Odd and Ulrich snickered behind me. "So?"

"Let's go." He said with a smile. I jumped up and hugged.

"Thank you, thank you." He hugged me back. Me and Pyro raced through the gate; laughing.


	5. fight

**A/n: I'm just going to change how Casey got the necklace. **

The next day I woke up and realized I was in my own room. I fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I squealed and jumped out of bed. I pulled on my favorite pair of jeans and my Linkin Park tee shirt. Slipped on my black skate shoes pulled my hair up in a half pony tail then into a ponytail. Grabbed my bag and ran out the door. I decided to meet the others at the bench where we usually hang out. No one but my friends and the faculty know I'm here; today was my first day of school.

"Hey Midnight." They all said. I smiled and ran towards them. We talked about random stuff.

"Who's the new girl?" a girl asked. I turned around to see a girl dressed in all pink with black hair and a yellow headband. "And what's with the outfit?"

"Oh I'm Casey Samuels, or Midnight, and like your outfit's any better." I shot at her gagging. "I think blue would suit you better, Aelita here could pull off the all pink look, and in fact she is."

"Well Casey, your's is the ugliest outfit I've ever seen." I started subconsciously play with my necklace. "And that's the ugliest necklace I've never seen." That's it I was going to kill this bitch.

"You wanna repeat that?" I asked getting up and walking towards her. I pulled my fist back threatening her. She flinched making me laugh. I walked back to my friends.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked.

"No, and trust me I don't care." I told her turning back to my friends. I could feel her anger. I chuckled lightly. I turned back to her. "Never thought I'd meet the school bitch on the first day." I shrugged and walked off to grab my guitar from my room.

"You know that wasn't very necessary." I turned around to see Ulrich standing in my doorway. He stepped forward and closed the door.

"It's always fun to mess with someone; I do it to you all the frigging time." I said smiling.

"That still doesn't make it right Midnight." He yelled at me. "You over reacted because of some stupid necklace." I stared at him putting my hand on my necklace.

"This necklace means everything to me!" I shouted back at him.

"If everything means nothing then yeah it means everything to you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"You chew on it, you hit Odd with it all the time, you-" I cut him off.

"My mother gave me this necklace!" I yelled at him tears threatening my eyes. "My mom gave to me before she died! And if you don't believe me I…don't…care!" Before I had time to react I was on the ground cradling my cheek that stung from being slapped. I stared at him in shock. He was staring at me with the same look. He quickly ran out the door and down the hall. I was left there to cry by myself.

I got up after a minute and grabbed my backpack and walked out the door. I walked up to the gate and threw my backpack over it and climbed it.

"Hey you!" before I jumped down I turned to see Jim coming towards me. I gasped and jumped down. I grabbed my backpack and ran off towards my old house. Soon I was standing in the doorway getting ready to knock on the door. Right before I knocked the door swung open. Staring at me was Numb.

"Hey Midnight, what's up?" he asked staring at me, concerned.

"Can I come in?" I asked choking on tears. He nodded and stepped aside.


	6. sing

So I told the guys all that happened. Flake acting on big brother instinct hated Ulrich now. Pyro wouldn't stop hugging me. Numb continually played with my hair. Cell of course kept his distance. And AC kept his arm around my shoulder. The next day went back to Kadic but I kept my distance from Ulrich.

Okay so I was sitting in math class waiting for it to start. When the teacher walks to the front of the class and demanded our attention.

"This Friday is the school music spectacular. Where you can sing and go to the national music spectacular." I gasped gaining attention to myself. I ignored them. "So practice and maybe you'll win." She started the lesson after that.

Soon Friday came and I signed up to sing. I told the guys, attendance for the students was mandatory so I knew that others would be there. Some people sang before me I heard Linkin Park Avril Lavigne Hilary Duff Skillet and Vanessa Hudgens.

"Next is Casey Samuels." The principal said. I whispered if I could sing two songs in his ear and he nodded. I smiled.

"Okay lets it's time for poison." I said listening to the music start.

_You're cruel divine  
your blood, like ice  
one look, could kill  
my pain, your thrill..._

I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains.

Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains.

Running deep inside my veins  
Poison burning deep inside my veins

one look, could kill  
my pain, your thrill...

I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains.

Poison!

I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains.  
Poison!

I ended to song and got a loud applause. I sighed deeply.

"I get to sing two songs ha-ha." I heard the second song start. I laughed slightly.

_It took too long  
It took too long  
It took to long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday_

I played along  
I played along  
I played along it rolled right off my back  
Obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?

The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back

You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
Soon you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me

You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

This is the potential make-up song  
please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be?

I got a louder applause. I spotted Ulrich and glared at him. He looked kinda guilty. Soon Mr. Delmas walked up to the microphone.

"And the winner is," he paused for dramatic effect, I think. "Casey Samuels." The crowd erupted with applause. "And she will sing another song now." I sighed deeply and told him what song I wanted to sing.

"I tried to be perfect but nothing was worth it. I don't believe it makes me real. I thought it'd be easy But no one believes me. I meant all the things I said if you believe it's in my soul. I'd say all the words that I know just to see if it would show. That I'm trying to let you know that I'm better off on my own. This place is so empty My thoughts are so tempting I don't know how it got so bad Sometimes it's so crazy That nothing can save me But it's the only thing that I have If you believe it's in my soul I'd say all the words that I know Just to see if it would show That I'm trying to let you know That I'm better off on my own On my own I tried to be perfect It just wasn't worth it Nothing could ever be so wrong It's hard to believe me It never gets easy I guess I knew that all along If you believe it's in my soul I'd say all the words that I know Just to see if it would show That I'm trying to let you know That I'm better off on my own." I sang softly. They clapped again.

"Go Casey! Casey you rock!" was some of the things I heard. Then I heard something unexpected.

"Casey, I'm sorry." Everything seemed to slow down.


	7. accident

A/n: sorry i haven't updated in so long, this chappy's realy said i'm dedicating it to oddgirl07 because she dedicated a chappy to me!

disclaimer: i don't own Code: LYOKO

claimer: i do own Casey and her friends and the whole idea of this story.

* * *

I ran out that room as fast as I could. I hopped the gate only to see Ulrich coming towards me. I started walking across the street.

"Casey!" he yelled at me I whipped around to face him.

"What?!" I asked then screamed. That was the last thing I remembered.

(Ulrich's p.o.v.)

She whipped around. "What?" she half asked half screamed. I was about to say something but was cut off by her scream. She was right in the middle of the road and a truck went through her.

"CASEY!" he opened the gate and ran over to her. She lied on the ground unconscious and lying at a weird angle. I dragged her to the Sidewalk and pulled out my cell phone. I called Odd.

"Hello?" he asked whispering. He was obviously still at the dance.

"Odd it's Casey she got hit by a truck." I said through tears.

"WHAT!" he said now yelling "Oh my god! I'll tell the others." We hung up and I called an ambulance.

"911 dispatch how can I help you?" the lady on the other end asked.

"I need an ambulance my friend got hit by a truck." I said urgently.

"Where are you?"

"In front of Kadic boarding academy."

"Okay an ambulance will arrive shortly." I hung up and looked down at Casey. Her eyes were closed shut and her breathing was strange.

"ULRICH!" I whipped around to see the others running towards us. "Ulrich what happened?" Yumi asked.

"I was trying to get her to talk to me and she was standing in the middle of the street and she got hit by a truck." I told them. Soon the ambulance came and she was boarded into on a stretcher. Immediately I jumped into the ambulance with her.

* * *

Once we got to the hospital I sat in the waiting room, waiting (duh) for the others to get here. Soon the automatic doors opened and the others piled in.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Aelita asked me. I shook my head.

"The doctors or still looking at her." I told them.

"Not anymore," we looked up to a doctor towering over us. "Hello I'm Dr. Lynderson. Are you the friends of Casey L. Samuels?" we nodded. "Well she has some very serious injuries; the most important one is that her spine snapped when she got hit. We have a nervous system team examining her. Other then that she's has five broken ribs, her left arm's been shattered, she torn several muscles and broke her right leg." He looked at us. "And there is a very good chance that she'll end up in a coma." We gasped. He nodded. "I'll give you some time to take it all in." and he left.

"This is all my fault." I said looking at the ground. I felt someone put their arm around me.

"Ulrich it's not your fault." Aelita told me.

"Yes it is! If I didn't follow her to the street she would have kept going and never have gotten hit."

"Maybe it wasn't you. Maybe it was X.a.n.a." Jeremie said. I looked at him.

"You mind explaining Einstein?" Odd asked.

"We all know that X.a.n.a. hates Casey with a passion, because she's stronger then him, so what if he possessed the truck and intentionally hit her." I thought this over.

"That actually makes a lot of sense." Odd said.

"But the only way that could happen if x.a.n.a. activated a tower." Aelita pointed out. Jeremie pulled out his computer.

"Oh no Aelita's right a tower's has been activated." We all sensed the urgency in his voice. "Come on let's go." He slammed the laptop shut and stuffed it in his bag. We ran out the door and headed to the factory.

* * *

A/n: told you it was sad R&R! 


	8. battle

**A/n: hi welcome to second to the last chapter of midnight! In this chapter our warriors fight to save Casey! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code: LYOKO**

**Claimer: I do however own Casey, her gang and the over all plot of this story. Okay let the battle BEGIN!**

We were on our way to the factory when I saw five boys running towards the hospital.

"Hey Adam!" Odd yelled noticing that it was his cousin.

"Odd! Where's Casey?" he asked avoiding eye contact with me.

"She's at the hospital her spine's snapped and she's got a lot of other injuries too, plus she may go into a coma."

"WHAT!" yelled that little kid what was his name, Irwin, no, Isaiah? No, Isaac! Yes that what it was. Odd nodded.

"We gotta go do something, and we'd really appreciate it if you came with us." Aelita said. We stared at her in shock.

"Aelita's right it's the only way to save Casey." Jeremie said. Adam looked at his friends (A/n: instead of Friends I'm just gunna say brothers because they love each other like brothers.) then nodded. "Good follow us." They followed us to the factory. "Okay Ulrich, Odd Yumi and Aelita go to the scanner room." We nodded and boarded the elevator. I stepped into the scanner and heard Jeremie's voice again. "Scanner Ulrich. Transfer Ulrich. Virtualization!" I felt myself fall as I as virtualized onto Lyoko. "Okay guys the tower is ten miles north. Here're your vehicles." My overbike virtualized in front of me. I jumped on it and headed for the tower. Once we got there we saw there were five mega tanks, twenty tarantulas, twenty five blocks, fifty hornets, fifty eight kankrelats, and sixty crabs. "Oh no!" that wasn't it standing the middle was William.

"Jeremie I think you should send the others." Aelita said.

"Okay they'll be there in a moment." Soon I heard a thud as the others were virtualized. Adam was a pirate, Jacob and Jared were ninja, Josh was a samurai like me and Isaac was an archer.

"Okay guys here's what you do you hit the monsters with your weapons and you hit the thing that looks like an eye. Don't get hit by the lasers or it'll hurt, don't go near William leave him to us." Aelita said.

"We have to get Aelita into the tower where she'll deactivate it." Odd said.

"Okay Adam, you have a gun, Jacob and Jared you guys have knifes to throw, that explode, Josh you have a katana, and Isaac you have the bow and arrow." Jeremie told them.

"Oh and one last thing DON'T fall into the digital sea." Yumi warned them.

"Let's go." We took off towards the thousands of monsters waiting for us. (A/n: actually there are only one hundred and sixty four monsters, I calculated.) After five minutes Yumi took out most of the blocks, Isaac took out most of the hornets, Jacob and Jared took out most of the kankrelats, Odd and Josh were working on the crabs, and me and Adam were trying to destroy the mega tanks.

"Aelita go NOW!" I said, she nodded and ran for the tower. She stepped into it. Seconds later the monsters disappeared and we were materialized. "Did we do it?" everyone nodded.

"Casey's not gonna be okay if we don't do a return trip." Jeremie said.

"Okay go ahead." Adam said. "Will we remember this?"

"Yeah you'll remember everything." Odd told him putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Okay ready?" we nodded. "Return to the past now." Then there was a white light that engulfed as and I woke up looking around.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" I looked up to see Casey standing over me smiling like there was no tomorrow. Immediately I glomped her. "Hey, what up?"

"Casey I'm so sorry, for what I did." I told her. "If I didn't hurt you, you would have never-" she cut me off.

"I know was going to happen, it happened already," I looked at her like she was crazy. "Yeah I know it happened when I was six, I was crossing the street and got hit by an on coming truck."

"I'm glad your alright now." And with that I kissed her fully on the lips. She didn't hesitate to return it. Seconds later we heard cheering, we looked up and saw all our friends.

"I honestly do hate to break this up," Adam said stepping forward. "But if we don't get Casey ready now she won't be able to sing in the music spectacular." We looked at each other and I scrambled off of her.

"I'll be back!" she called running to her room. Soon she came back wearing a black flute skirt and a black tank top with only one strap and black high heeled sandals. "I'm ready." We ran down the stairs and jut got into the auditorium as the spectacular was starting.


	9. epilouge sort of

**okay this is the last chapter, um yeah i don't own Code: LYOKO or the animal i have become by three days grace **

* * *

(Casey's p.o.v.)

I quickly ran behind stage as the others took their seats. Immediately I ran into Sissi. She surprised me which made me stumble back. I tried to walk past her but she kept blocking me.

"MOVE!" I yelled at her. She jumped slightly.

"No I think I'm going to stay right here." She said smiling. At this point in time I was pissed. I dropped to the ground and sweep kicked her making her fall. I walked past her and took my place backstage.

"Next we have Casey Samuels." Mr. Delmas said, there was a huge applause as I stepped on stage. I listened to the music begin.

"I can't escape this hell. So many times I've tried but I'm still caged inside, Okay everyone stand up." I told them and continued. "Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control myself. Rock hands, so what if you can see the darkest side of me no one will ever change this animal I have become, help me believe it's not the real me, someone help me tame this animal! This animal this animal." I scanned the room for my friends. "I can't escape myself, so many times I lied, but there's still rage inside, someone get me through this nightmare I can't control myself." Colored lights went off and beamed on me and the students. "So what if you can see the darkest side of me, no one will ever change this animal I have become! Help me believe it's not the real me, someone help me tame this animal! Somebody help me from this nightmare I can't control myself, somebody wake me from the nightmare I can't control myself! So what I you can see the darkest side of me? No one will change this animal I have become! Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal!" I let my hand drop to my side still holding the microphone listening to the applause. I almost went deaf, I mean oh my god! It was so loud! Mr. Delmas walked in.

"Okay that's enough now we are going to announce the winner now. All contestants please come out on stage." About ten other kids stood next to me. "And the winner is Casey Samuels!" I screamed and took the trophy. My friends ran up to the stage and hugged me. Nothing could ruin this moment.

* * *

**so there it is if you think i should write a sequel then say it in your review thanks to AussieUlrich for being my #1 supporter and being my new friend. so R&R i hope you enjoyed reading Midnight**


End file.
